Love Story
by MrsCullen2K9
Summary: What happends when Nessie finds out that Jacob loves her more then friends. will she leave her new fond love for him or will she want this to be the end of them at all
1. the one i want

The Love

I know from as far back as I can recall that I loved Jacob but more like a bother or the way I loved Emmett and Jasper like I should love them family. Mum always told me that Jacob love me but as I got older I noticed he was looking at me different not like a kid but as a grow up and I really liked it but he seemed to be coming around a lot less lately and I really missed him when he wasn't here not that I love him in a boyfriend, girlfriend kind of way just like best friend's. But since I start going to high school and made friends and got a boyfriend he is never here anymore and it's becoming very boring, not that living here isn't so much fun, there is always something going on but Jacob just make's it that much more fun. Now with him not here I don't want to be here either but my Dad won't let me stay in my friends at all. I was sitting on a chair when my Dad said "Michael is on his way he wants to no if you're going swimming, are you?" I was of course I was going anywhere to get me out of this hell hole with no Jacob here it was no fun. "Yeah when he comes in just tell him to wait here I'll be down in a minute". Oh I can't wait just us. As I was walking up the stair Jacob walked in, "Hey Nessie Michael is on his way in" he said his name like he was a rat or something. I really didn't care what they thought I loved him more that anything, well nearly anything. "Yeah Dad said, do you want to come Jacob" I really hoped he say yes I love to do things with too of my many favourite people in the world. Just then Michael knocked on the door and Jacob said "Lets see what the boyfriend says ok". I new he would say yes he give me what I wanted. It was just getting around Jacob. As my Dad let him in he spotted me on the stair's he said "hey Nessie how are you. Hey everyone how are you?" I loved how charming he is that's how I first fell in love with him on my first day of school he was the nicest one to me. " Hi Hun I'm fine what about you?" he said what most people would say " I'm good. Do you want to go swimming there a big gang of us going its going to be real fun" he made it sound fun alright I looked to Carlisle who said " I think you can go if its ok with Esme, can she go darling?" Of course Carlisle was not my real father but he was for anything that the rest of the world would have to do with us. Esme said " Sure you can go if you like, just be home before dinner ok" . It was Michael who answered for me " Don't worry I'll have her home way before then" then he gave Esme one of those smile's that would melt your heart , of course she nodded a yes in his direction. Just then I remembered that I had to ask for Jacob not that he looked to much like to really wanted to come but I would love if he came so I said " Do you think Jacob could come to if its not to much trouble" I said this in the sweetest voice I had the one I get my own way with all the time. He looked to Jacob and Jacob smiled and went on saying "Its cool I have things to do today anyway. Thinking of that I better get going talk to you soon Neisse" and then he walked out again when I really wanted him.


	2. Love Me

When I got home I saw that Jacob wasn't there AGAIN!!!!! Why is he never here anymore did I do some thing wrong? No I don't think I did maybe I said some thing that hurt his feelings but when? Then Dad said "No you didn't Jacob just had some things to do he is on his way over now ok?" I smiled when I heard this.

Some times Dads mind reading thing is a bit weird but at times like now it was good because I really didn't want to say in front of anyone that I really really missed him and not in front of Emmett because he just make a joke of it and say that I loved him in more then friends kind of way.

And I so don't (well I don't think I do). No! I no I don't love him like that. Then he walked in "hey what's up" he said to me. "Noting much. You" I said. "Just chilling out had to do some jobs for Sue and that" he said this like he read it off a piece of paper like it was well rehearsed.

"You should of come swimming it was real fun Michael pushed me into the water and all this mad stuff like that it was the funniest thing ever" I could see his face fall as I said this and it made me feel bad for being happy for having fun but I know I shouldn't coz I do have fun with my friends and he was asked. But then why do I still feel bad. Maybe I shouldn't have gone it was the first time in ages that he came over and I did really miss him so maybe I was just being selfish. I could see my Dad sake his head at this though.

So he thought I wasn't being selfish but maybe Jacob did. Once again he moved his head ever so much that only if you were looking for it would you see it. Then he whispered "I'll ask him can I tell you and if I can I'll tell you later ok" because I was standing beside him I was the only one who could hear him, I hoped. Then Jacob said to me "want to go for a walk". Then Dad said "maybe I wont have to" with a low chuckle. So I had to say yes "yeah sure, if it's ok with you Mum, Dad".

I knew he would say yes it was just my Mum she could be so weird about Jacob some times. But I guess that she like that with everyone I just having been seeing it. She said "sure but don't go too far dinner will be ready soon ok". I nodded a yes and a thank you because as looked into Jacob's eyes (btw I had never notices were so pretty before) I felt something so strong and different that I couldn't put into words.

My heart that had always been a beat or two to fast started doing doubled beats and was very loud. I could also see Michael's face in my head and could see that as cute as he was he was noting compared to my Jacob and I had all these feelings I need to tell him about even if he didn't feel the same I had to get them out there. That was why I was grateful for this chance to tell him on my own with out all my family being able to hear my every word and thought. It would be just us, just the too of us all alone in the world.

JPOV

As we walked out to the garden I could see her looking at me from the corner of her eye and I wasn't sure if it was a look of wondering about what I was going to say or because she couldn't look away.

I really hoped it was the second one I really did but because I know that she has a boyfriend I really didn't think it was that. But then again this why I was bring her out here so I could hear what she really thought of it and if she felt the same or wanted me to stop coming over at all.

I knew it would be very hard but if it was for her I would try as hard as I could find possible and there is always the night when they go to there house I could look after her from outside her 'world' without her even knowing it. As we reached the outside of the forest I stop died and so did she we both turned at the same time and both went to talk at the same time. We both stop when this happened then she said "you go first".

I then looked into her eyes and just let the words poor out. From the first time I seen her how it felt like my world was stopped to the way it felt the first time she smiled, the first time she spoke my name and how still to this day she makes my world stop not like the way she did the first time but how my heart pounds out of control when ever I see her and when she lights up when she sees me. And that most of all she is my only reason for living. I wasn't sure what she thought because by the time I looked at her again she was crying but tears of joy or tears of hate because I just ruined our friendship but I couldn't wait to hear her answer. All I wanted was her answer and as she began to speak I just waited for what she made of all this and then she say it what was really on her mind.


End file.
